Moondancer
by XxScytheSelenexX
Summary: "Where do you suppose they go once they fall?" She lowered her hand laying it on the cool grass between them. "Do they go to the palace of the high ones like we do? Or do they roam the universe until they find what they're looking for?" She whispered.
1. Chapter 1

Silver hair danced across Moons' back as her mount jumped over the rocks and fallen trees in their path as two other wolves raced behind them, tongues lolling out of their mouths, and pants matching the thuds of paws hitting the earth. She looked over her shoulder, her cobalt eyes gleaming before slowing her wolf down as they reached the edge of a clearing. Three does stood unaware near the opposite edge nibbling on the green grass at their hooves. Her hand reached over her shoulder pulling an arrow out of the quiver strapped to her back before notching it. Jumping of her mounts back she silently crept forward as her mount and his mate padded to the opposite side of the clearing before herding the does closer to where the elf stood. She crouched, aimed her bow, and suddenly when another arrow hit one of the does the deer in the heart She stood up straining to hear what caused her prey to scatter. The other does fled and the wolves rushed back to her side hackles raised as she waved a hand to make sure they were silent.

The voice of humans and crunching leaves made it's way closer to her. The white wolf picked the cub up in her jaws and ran, knowing her mate can save watch out for her friend if need be, but her job was to look after the gray cub no more than six moons old. Looking back over Moons' shoulders she noticed that the midnight colored wolf stayed behind, her eyes opened in shock but she should have known.

*_Shadowbringer, go!_* she sent to the black wolf. His amber eyes looked towards the noise the humans were making and back to her before snorting softly. He took a step closer to her now almost standing before her as if to defend her. The the elf with the moonlit hair had started backing away moments before the humans walked through the bushes. She had never gotten close to one before, but her parents had warned her of them when she was a cub herself. She stepped on a dry twig, the snap it created echoing through the forest and the youngest human hunter looked up and saw her waving his hands excitedly as he spoke to the others in a gruff voice. She ran, her blue eyes wide as she raced towards where the two other wolves had previously disappeared from. The human raised a sling from his side and sent a fist sized rock hurling in her direction hitting her in the head. Red seeped into silver as she crumpled to the forest floor sending to the raven wolf watching him run off to safety for the mean time as her vision slowly turned black and all senses left her.

* * *

"Oh my head." She whispered quietly slowly opening her eyes to see rock a tree branches width away from her nose as she pulled her head back in shock. She tried pulling her arms to her sides but only ended up with the sound and the sharp sting of a tree branch flaying the skin on her back and finding they were tied above her head. She looked up at the rock she was bound to to see skulls and bones draped across its' peak. She gasped as she saw the elven skulls staring down at her, the bleached tops and empty eyes making her shiver in fear. 'So this is what they were warning me about.' She whimpered softly but loud enough for the humans to hear. An older man with graying hair and bones of various animals draped around his neck came close to her, his breath smelling of decay and she gagged, the reflex being the cause of another lash across her back and the old man pulled away talking to the others. She focused her eyes as she looked around. Humans everywhere we staring at her, fear and hatred etched into their faces. Many smiled as they saw the agony she was put through and she gritted her teeth trying to keep every hiss, or shout from making its way through her mouth. She bit her lip as the human lashed out at her again and again, and eventually some of the humans cubs started throwing large rocks at her arms, back, and legs. What seemed like seasons later, the old man that she had stood in front of her earlier came up to her with his stone dagger glinting in the fire light. He yelled and spread his arms wide, causing the others to shout as well before he swung his arm down and stabbed her in the side. Her mouth automatically opened in a scream that was cut off when he hit her across the face and more branches were thrown across her back.

By the time the sun had risen once again behind the distant mountains and the stars and moons disappeared from the sky, another elf had joined her on the rock. His red hair matched the flames of the fire, and two braids hung by by the sides of his face. A gold band laid around his head standing out against his hair. He looked at her before he was struck before he squeezed his eyes shut, and she let out a groan of pain as fire was shoved into her back. Shockingly the humans had thrown her long hair over her shoulder earlier in the day, the reason unknown to her, as they tossed the other elfs' hair over his to get a clean shot of his back. They shared another look, and he looked at her curiously. Before she thought too much about it, the humans rubbed something into her open wounds causing her to scream as the sting slowly turned into a fire that raced through her veins spreading across her entire body.

The red head occasionally looked towards the forest, and unknown to the humans, send as both the captives were both beaten more. Moon was now barely awake, the pain and blood loss finally getting a hold of her and her companion was starting to get worn out as well. Mentally she laughed. She had put up with the beatings for almost two days, and the elf beside her is almost unconscious after one. She was worried for him, although they didn't know each other and even though they hadn't spoken, but in a situation like this, sometimes it cannot be helped.

Her back was torn open once again,and fire was shoved into the red heads open wounds before a pack of wolves and their riders jumped out of the tree line howling and some notching arrows others brandishing swords. The elf beside her sighed in relief before his head was pulled back exposing his throat and the same was done to her, a human roughly pulling on her hair, she had no energy to fight him and her body was almost completely numb. She barely noticed when the human let her go a scream tearing its way out of his throat. Two elves talked frantically to each other, their voices muffled and blending together. When the ropes keeping her arms in place were cut, Moon started to fall, her legs too weak to support her weigh and she was soon pulled onto a gray wolfs back before the elves raced back into the forest. She didn't know what had happened with the other elf but she assumed these were the elves he had been sending too so he must be safe. that was her last thought before the darkness consumed her once again.

* * *

"Cutter, are you certain?" An elf with silver, almost white hair glanced at his friend as he laid the female they rescued down on some furs. She had been bandaged to their best ability, and her clothing had been mended by their tanner. The blonde looked up from where he stood in the entrance to the room to see his friends curiosity bouncing within gray eyes.

"I'm positive Skywise, no elf should be left in the hands of the humans. We should stick together, all of us. He walked over to the elf that laid in the dark furs as he studied her. "Although, I wonder where she came from." He tilted his head, brows furrowed as he stood back up. "Keep an eye on her and call to me if she wakes up. I'm going to visit Redlance once more to see if he's woken yet." Skywise nodded as Cutter left the room, the hide blocking the entrance swaying back and forth from where it hung.

"Who _are_ you?" Skywise asked watching the sleeping figure. He rubbed his forehead in thought, fingers massaging his temples underneath his metal head plate that kept his hair back. A soft pained, whimper and the soft rustling of her hands clenching the furs alerted him to the fact that the newcomer was slowly waking. He watched her from his spot, sitting against the side of the room, his torso leaned forward as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Her eyelids opened revealing eyes bluer than any sky he had ever seen and she sat up quickly before hissing in pain as her wounds reopened. "Hey now, take it easy." Skywise was at her side instantly slowly pushing her back down moving a few furs behind her head so she was propped up slightly. "There better?" His voice brought her out of whatever trance she was in and she looked at him curiously, pain swirling in her eyes.

"Yes," She looked around and bit her lip in confusion. "Where...where am I?" Cutter's words flew back to Skywise and he raced to the hide and pushed it back calling up to his friend.

"Hey Cutter, she's awake!" A muffled shout was heard and he quickly stepped back inside. "You're at the Holt, we rescued you from the humans as we retrieved Redlance."

She though back on the red haired elf that was tied beside her and she almost sat back up but her protesting body wouldn't allow it. "Is, is he alright?"

"He's in no better shape than you, but he's alive." The hide was pushed aside once more as the blonde elf walked back in and he smiled at Moon. "I'm Cutter chief of the Wolfriders, no doubt this squirrel brain didn't tell you who he was. This is Skywise. Who are you? And where did you come from?" She tell how curious he was from the silent emotion swirling behind pale blue eyes.

She sighed in relief, pushing back a few strands of silver hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "I'm glad." She smiled shocking both of the elves that stood before her.

"Why would you care? You don't know him?" Cutter raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I have to know someone in order to care? We're elves, we should all care about one another. And to answer your question, my name is Moon, and I've always lived in the forest." She bit her lip before her eyes opened wide. "Shadowbringer and Starchaser! Have you seen a large black wolf, a white wolf, and a dark gray pup?"

"Actually yes, although the other wolves are staying away from them." Moon smiled at the news and he eyes started getting heavy.

"Good." A few moments later she fell asleep, a few strands of hair spilling over her ear and falling in front of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moon, Moon wake up." Skywise shook the new elf, and after she didn't respond picked her up and carried her out of the Great Father Tree and set her on his wolf. The Wolfriders had noticed they had a newcomer after the party of elves that went to retrieve Redlace brought back two elves instead of just the one. They didn't mind the three new wolves at all, they stayed far away from everyone, but as soon as they saw Moon they raced forward to gently prod her with there noses letting out soft whimpers when she didn't awaken. Cutter and his mount walked up to Skywise and the blond gave them a worried glance after look at the three worried and confused wolves. 'She wasn't lying when she said he was huge.' The black wolfs' shoulder was the same height as Cutters' topknot.

"Can Starjumper carry the both of you?" Skywise had set Moon before him and held on to her waist keeping her from falling off.

"For a little while anyway. She wouldn't wake up and she's been through a lot already. I just decided it would be better if she slept some more." Skywise and Cutter looked back at Redlance with Nightfall. "He didn't get hurt as bad as Moon that I can tell anyway." The wolfriders left the Holt as soon as everyone had some food and water tied in pouches at their hips. The fire was able to be heard clearly even though the flames could not be seen but the glow above the tree tops let them know it was close. "Hey Cutter, look at this. The white one has a pack strapped to its back."

Cutter looked over at the white wolf for the first time and saw the leather pack Skywise was talking about. "I guess Moon had stuff she traveled along with." The entrance to the cavern soon appeared and in the cover of smoke Cutter banged on the metal plate inlaid in the stone door with the butt of his sword. A troll and waited until the door was opened enough for him until he slipped inside.

The rest of the Wolfriders peered inside watching as Cutter tied up the doorman and as Picknose and his other trolls came in. A scuffle later the elves and their mounts were being led to the thrown room by Picknose who was tied up and at spear point. "Oh wow." Dewshine murmured looking around. Jewels were inlaid in the ground and walls shining in the faint light, along with different metals. Cutter and Skywise were talking in front of the rest when Skywise stopped talking to look down at the elf in his arms.

"Is she waking up?" Cutter asked leaning over. Skywise nodded and watched as his passenger sat straighter looking around before looking behind her.

"Where are we?" She asked looking at Skywise and Cutter.

"Nice to see you're awake." Skywise said with a soft smile.

"The humans burned down the forest." Cutter growled out. Moon looked at him in shock. "I knew I should have killed that old man, I should have listened to my instinct. We are now in the cavern of the trolls and Picky here is leading us to his king." Picknose grumbled in front of him and Cutter poked the spear into his back. "Watch your tongue or you'll get your spear back, in your back." Picknose made a face but held his tongue pointing out the doors at the top of a flight of stairs.

Moon chuckled softly as she looked around in awe before searching for her wolf friends. *_Shadowbringer my friend. Will you not walk near me?* _The happy wolf only visible because of his amber eyes ran to be next to his friend. Once he was next to Starjumper, Moon jumped onto his back letting out a his of pain and clutching her wounded side. "Oh? Who's this?" Skywise and Cutter asked.

"He's my wolf friend, and the sire to the cub over there." She watched the cub with a small smile before looking back. "His name is Shadowbringer, this is his mate Starchaser, and the cub is Dreamer." Scratching behind the black wolfs' ears she smiled again. "Shadowbringer found me after my father and mother died. He's been with me ever since." She hugged the wolfs neck and he let out a happy bark that echoed across the caverns walls and made the trolls cringe as the two elves next to her laughed at the wolfs' glee.

"Will you please keep those animals quiet. This is not some forest you live in this is _our _domain you stinking elf." Cutter shut him him up by once again poking Picky in the back as waning and he and the others stayed quiet.

"What are your wolves names?" Moon asked quietly.

Cutter patted his mounts head as he spoke. "This is Nightrunner."

"And this is Starjumper." Skywise told her.

"Ah. Oh Skywise, sorry that you had to have Starjumper carry me." Moon looked forward and watched the doors grow bigger as they got closer to the massive doors.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He rested a hand on her shoulder for a minute before taking it back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. In a bit of pain, but pain is better than being dead right?" She looked ahead still clutching at her right side tightening her grip. The pain was unbearable, but there was nothing she or this small band of elves could do. She didn't want to make them feel bad. A sudden jolt of pain made her bend over her wolf slightly and she hoped that her saviors didn't notice. She straightened up and looked towards Starchaser and Dreamer who eagerly bounded over to see her. She scooped the cub up and held him in her arms as he squirmed around in her arms so he could lick her face.

Unknown to her Skywise and Cutter watched her and Redlance worriedly. Cutter often looked back at Redlance to see how he was doing. Every once in awhile he would see him clutch his stomach and Nightfall would watch him, saddened that she couldn't do anything to ease the pain, and he would look back at her eyes filled with love. The fair-haired elf looked back at Moon to see her holding the sleeping cub in one crooked arm as she was scratching his stomach.

Skywise watched his chief look over at Redlance and Moon who Cutter now considered part of his family. And he looked back at Moon to see her shudder and bend over as her small frame was wracked with coughs. She reached into the sack strapped onto Starchaser and pulled out a scrap of leather. That's when the sent of blood hit his nose. The cub in her arms slept through the shaking and the noise and she held it in her arm trying not to waken the young wolf as she pressed the leather to the side of her mouth.

*_Cutter she's in bad shape.* _They reached the large doors made of gold and full of gems, Picknose opened them to reveal a large cavern with plenty of trolls and jewels, and in the middle, sitting in a thrown being fed mushrooms, sat King Greymung king of the trolls.

*_I know Skywise. But we can't do anything else. We don't have a healer_. _She's even trying to hide it from us what does she think that will help?_* Skywise merely shrugged having no answer. Skywise was quietly telling Moon who was who. Soon her head was spinning with all the names and she tried to remember the faces to the names rushing through her head.

"What's this?" Spat Greymung. "Picknose, is this how you defend your king?" Picknose didn't say anything. Instead he shifted from foot to foot mumbling about the wolfriders fighting back.

Cutter stepped up to the king his leather clad feet hardly making a sound as he left Skywise holding the spear and looking smugly at Picknose. The rest of the wolfriders sat around the cavern or looked at the bright metals and jewels. Moon gathered some mushrooms, and leather skins full of water stuffing them in the sack on Starchasers' back when no one was looking before she propped herself against the wall of the cavern watching everyone.

"When did we ever cheat you in a trade?" Skywises' voice echoed across the walls and she turned her head to see what was happening. "We offer only our finest pelts and leathers for your metals." He took a bite of the mushroom he was holding and Greymung glared at him.

"And when someone has fallen sick, haven't we fetched your herbs and medicines not asking for anything in return?" Nightfall spoke up. Redlance sat on a rock next to her looking exhausted.

"You only do these things because you know only we trolls can forge the fine weapons and trinkets you fancy." Picknose sneered his hands still tied behind his back. "Anyone can learn to hunt. You need us more than we need you."

"Oh? Alright, we'll see how you fare when the whitecold comes and you have nothing in your stores holes." Cutter pointed out. Moon once again looked around noticing the eyes of wolves and wolfriders alike looking at her before looking away. She bit her lip as another burst of pain caused her to see white and she took deep, shaking breaths as she tried to calm herself. Dreamer played with Starchasers' tail, and Shadowbringer padded up to his friend and rested his muzzle on her shoulder allowing her to thread her fingers through his thick fur as she whispered in his ear. "Thank you my friend. You always seem to know when something's wrong." A few moments later she was able to see blurred shapes as the pain faded to a dull ache.

"I said get away from that!" Greymungs' yell startled all of the wolfriders, and all heads turned to see the troll hit Skywise across his head sending the elf flying. Cutter used the hilt of the sword chipping of a piece of the rock Skywise was observing and handing it to him.

"Here you go. The troll king has given you a gift." Cutter sneered. Moon leaned against the rock closing her eyes, absentmindedly stroking their fur the only sign she was awake was the movement of her hands.

"Moon?" A sweet voice filled her ears and she opened her eyes to see a blonde elf and next to her someone wearing a cap.

"Yes?" She asked them tilting her head softly.

"I'm Dewshine, and this is Scouter. We thought you might want something to eat as we walk. The trolls are leading us to the tunnel of golden light in a few moments." She chirped excitedly as she handed the stunned elf on the floor some mushrooms and jerky. The stared at them as they walked away sending a quick thanks and bit into the dried meat savoring the flavor.

Standing she got onto the midnight wolf and followed behind the others. The journey was long and the voices of the wolfriders echoed through the tunnel as they sang. Moon watched the group feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the elves and wolves around compared to the quiet of just her and her wolves. A soft hiss and a clutched hand at her side was the only sign of pain as she had her wolves walk faster so she could be near Cutter and Skywise, the only elves out of the group she felt remotely comfortable with at the moment.

When she made it up to the front Skywise was making a braid with what looked like hair. "Oh there you are. I thought I might have to go find you." Skywise said happily. He reached over and grabbed a few strands of her silver hair and pulled them out quickly.

"Ow. What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him braid the strands together into a cord.

"I'm braiding the strands from everyones hair into a string for the magic stone. That way it will become a good luck talisman for all the wolfriders." He explained not looking up from his work.

"But, I'm not a wolfrider." Moon whispered. Skywises' head snapped up and Cutter looked over at her.

"Of course you are. Now anyways." Cutter said still looking at her. "At least if you want to be."

Moon nodded happily. Skywise explained to her what he knew about the lodestone from what Greymung had told him. And Skywise and Moon got into a long conversation about stars that Cutter tuned out after a while. After what seemed like days the darkness of the tunnel was illuminated by sunlight and the cheerful shouts of the wolfriders behind them lifted everyones' spirits.

The wolfriders walked into the bright light being blinded and a yell came from the opening of the cave. "Father!" Dewshine ran towards the collapsed tunnel entrance and kneeled by her coughing father with the wolfriders behind her. Moon gazed out over the hills of sand searching for any shadows.

"Cutter," She turned toward the leader, "we have a problem." She looked back over the waste land. All the wolfriders followed her gaze looking out at the desert while shielding their eyes. "What do we do?" She turned to face him to see him staring into the sand before walking back into the shadows of the cave. Treestump and Skywise followed him and their voices echoed around everyone."There's bound to be shade and water somewhere out there." Moon said quietly. She pulled her hair off her neck and tied it in a high ponytail wincing as she raised her arms.

"We can't stay here forever." One of the elves said while walking closer to the entrance. Moon and a few others walked outside and looked around.

"Sheer cliffs behind us, a death trap in front of us." Moon walked inside and sat down next to the entrance

"Hey! Look at that." Cutter pointed at the lodestone twirling on the string in Skywise's grip.

"It always ends up in the same direction." Skywise looked at the stone curiously. Dewshine walked closer and pointed where they came from.

"One end points there. The other..." She trailed off as she thought about it. Skywise and Cutter decided that just sitting in the entrance to the cave would be better than heading out into the heat and everyone sat around waiting for nightfall that was sure to come, the only question was when.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark finally came as well as the freezing cold of the night. All but two elves felt too exposed being able to see all around them and the vast expanse of stars in the night sky. Moon and Skywise walked together looking up at the stars sometimes conversing about them as Skywise lead the way with the lodestone.

Moon looked back at the others watching as they looked around them frequently like frightened rabbits. Redlance looked even worse off then he was before, Nightfall even more worried about him, and Moon gripped her wolfs fur causing him to look at her as an explosion of pain racked through her body causing her to cough violently. When it finally ended it left her panting, her white knuckles stilled clenched tightly in Shadowbringers' fur and she let go of her grasp. After a few deep breaths she pressed her palm to her chest above her heart where a violent pain was that made her head explode and made it difficult to breathe. In the darkness of the night, only her hair was visible in the light of the crescent moons and she was grateful that no one could see how much pain she was going through. She cast a few more glances at Redlance and smiled mentally that he wasn't going through as much as she was. He had someone who loved him at his side and she was happy that she was the one who got the brunt of the humans hatred, she, who was alone and didn't have someone she loved or loved her. She snorted and shook her head clearing her mind of her thoughts as she focused once again on the elves that surrounded her.

"Cutter! I might have found the secret to the lodestones magic." Skywise pointed a group of stars. "There, do you see? The hub of the Great sky Wheel.. those are the the only stars in the entire sky that stay in the same place while the others move around it. Do you see how it pulls at the lodestone?"

"I guess, Picknose did say that the rock had fallen from the sky. Could it be a piece of that star?"

"It could be."

"Careful. What are you doing?" Cutter shouted. Skywise had taken a small object and had begun scratching away at one of the ends.

"I'm marking one end so we can always tell our direction."

"But you don't know what evil could be released." Cutter protested and Moons' laughter made its' way to their ears.

"You're a funny one Cutter." She smiled brightly as she turned her head to look at them over her shoulder, her hair shining pure silver in the moonlight. A small breeze blew through her waist long hair she had taken down since it was cooler than that day and some strands blew over her face. She laughed once again looking at his confused expression. "There is and never will be, anything evil in the stars or what comes from them. You have no need to fear." She smiled once again at the two looking at her before looking forward again leaving Skywise nodding in agreement to Cutter.

"She's right you know." Skywise smirked as he finished marking the one end leaving Cutter to hope his friends were right.

As the sun slowly lit the sands under their feet the wolfriders laced their leather cloaks together to make shade as the wolves searched for food. Dreamer stayed by Moons' side next to the pack Starchaser carried that Moon rested her head on. She reached inside and pulled out a water skin and some dried meat and mushrooms. She handed some of the meat to the cub next to her, took some her self, and handed the rest to Clearbrook who was closet to her. "Pass the food along, it's not much though there is more for people who don't get any but it won't last long." Moon once again rested her head on her leather pack receiving a grateful look from everyone as she closed her eyes only her head under the shade.

It felt like many seasons until the sun had finally set in the distance and the moons had finally started to rise in the sky. "Break camp, it's time to move. Tonights the true test Skywise, the heat has drained everyone, and we don't have much water left." Cutter poured some water into his hands and let Nightrunner have a sip as Moon did that with her wolves before taking a sip herself.

"Don't worry the lodestone will guide us. We've come a long way as it is, and we're holding up pretty well considering..."

"Everyone except Redlance and Moon." Cutter chimed in.

"Cutter, I have a few water skins in my pack still." Shadowbringer carried Moon over to Skywise and Cutter once again. She was bent over, one hand on her side the other holding onto the leather straps she had turned into a harness strapped around the black wolves chest. Her skin was deathly pale in contrast to the black top that ended a few inches above the end of her ribs and the black pants she wore that tucked into her soft leather skin boots. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on her skin even though the night was bitter cold.

She looked up her Colbalt eyes full of pain as she heard Skywise's shocked voice. "Scouter, get your hawk's eyes up here."

'Redlance and Moon aren't complaining, but I know the humans must have hurt them inside somehow. They may not last another day.' He looked at the two sadly noticing Moon was worse off than Redlance. 'Correction, in Moons' case, maybe even less than a day.'

"I see mountains!" Scouter cried. "Mountains, way in the distance."

"Everyone listen. We've sighted a range of mountains in the distance, but they are still a very long way off. We've got to make our water last as long as possible." Cutter then lapsed into deep thought as he gazed upon the group and he noticed Moon talking to Clearbrook as she handed her the pack with the water skins, meat, and extra leather skins. She shakily walked over to Skywise who had a grim expression and Cutter walked over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked when he reached the two.

Moon leaned heavily on her midnight wolf as she faced him.

"She said she's staying here." Skywise said with a grim face.

She turned to Cutter with a pleading look. "Please, I can't ride, I can barely stand." Moons hand slipped on the wolves flank and she wavered before Skywise held her steady. "I gave Clearbrook two of the three water skins I had left and the food." She sighed sitting against a small rock that will offer at least some shade when the sun rises in the sky. "I can't go with everyone." The wolves whined as they laid next to her. The wolfriders were watching, before talking about what was behind the mountains. It was still dark, and in a few hours the sun would come.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Cutter looked down at her sadly as she clenched her side as another wave of pain came.

"It's alright Cutter." She rested a hand on his forearm. "You have many more people to save, go, before the sun rises."

"I'm staying with her." Skywises' voice was quiet but filled with determination as he lifted the lodestone off from around his neck handing it to his chief.

"No Skywise," The look Skywise gave her confused her and left her silent.

"It's decided then. I'll be staying here with her. We can't leave her alone Cutter." He looked towards his friend and Cutter gave a slight nod. Skywise sat next to Moon and Cutter put a hand on both their shoulders giving Moons a squeeze when she hissed in pain.

"I'll be back for you both. I promise, I'll be back for you."

*I'll be back with someone as soon as I can Fahr. Stay well.*

*I'm counting on you Tam. I'll see you when you get back.* The brothers said their goodbyes and the wolfriders left leaving the two behind.

"Hey Skywise?"

"Hmm?" He looked over to see Moon gazing at the moon and stars and she turned to look at him before looking back up.

"He'll be back, right? He wouldn't leave his brother alone would he?"

"He'll be back, we can count on that. And no he wouldn't leave me, but most importantly he wouldn't leave you either. You're part of the wolfriders now. So you can be sure he'll be back."

They talked for a little while longer and Moon feel into an uneasy sleep. Skywise moved so her head was in his lap as he looked down at her brushing a stray hair from covering her face and occasionally giving her some water. He felt her tense when her body was hit with waves of pain and when she fell into a deep sleep where even the dreadful pain didn't wake her. The only way he knew she was alive was her shallow breathing.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~With Cutter~~~~~~~

Cutter sat alone on top of a high rock thinking of the two he left behind. The rest of the wolfriders were below in the shade they had made passing around the food Moon had given to Clearbrook. He couldn't stop thinking of Skywise and Moon a days walk behind them. Scouter walked up and gave Cutter his share of the meat before sitting next to him. The stoney land stretched out before them, the sand faded away into the hard earth making it hard to travel, the stone much hotter than the sand.

He gazed at the mountains in the distance until evening, long after Scouter had left his side and he looked down seeing everyone getting ready to walk. He walked down and everyone was ready to go except for Redlance. "It's time to go."

"I can't Cutter. You know as well as I that I must stay here."

Nightfall looked sadly from her love. "He can't ride Cutter. And I'm not leaving him."

Cutter sighed knowing this was going to happen. "I'm sorry, if only I had killed the old human. We've already left Skywise and Moon and now you as well." He sighed again brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"My chief, we're hunters, not murderers. And even if it hadn't happened I would still end up like this. I can feel it."

"I'll be back for you both. I swear, I'm not leaving anyone behind." Cutter placed his water skin next to them leaving yet another pair of elves to the mercy of the heat and wasteland.

* * *

~~~~~~~~With Skywise and Moon~~~~~~

The wolves had left a few minutes ago in search of food as Skywise let a few drops of water enter Moons' lips before having some himself. He sent to her telling her stories of the stars and what the holt had looked like before the fire since she hadn't seen it, and adventures everyone had. He didn't know if she could hear him but he felt better hoping he could at least keep her company while she was asleep.

*One day, when Cutter and I were still cubs, we decided to get on Bearclaws good side by bringing him his favorite snack, honey. What we didn't know was that a bear was after the same thing we were and it ended up chasing us. We had to climb trees and jump to the next one on the smallest of limbs, but Cutter had a problem. He's afraid of heights. I had barely made it to the other branch and the bear was right behind Cutter, snarling and swiping his claws. Cutter finally jumped with me catching him leaving the bear in the other tree as we quickly made our way down and back to the holt. When we told Bearclaw the story he was laughing and slapping us on the backs, but Joyleaf didn't look so happy. Bearclaw had asked why the old snort was chasing us. He thought we had gone near it's den, but when Cutter brought out the stinger nest he barely had time to form the word stinger before Bearclaw swiped it out of his hands. Joyleaf was scolding us, and Bearclaw for being so reckless, and Bearclaw was trying to be serious about us being in danger. But, Bearclaw and serious while his mouth is full of honey was never a good mix.* Skywise chuckled a bit thinking back on the day before looking down at Moon again sighing.

*I know you probably can't hear me, but if you can I want you to know I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you.* He poured some water in her mouth making sure she swallowed before leaning against the rock waiting for his chief to return.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ Redlance and Nightfall~~~~

Nightfall woke from her nap, the shadows much longer than they were hours before hand. She looked sadly at the water skin deep in thought before pouring the last drops into her beloveds mouth. She sent to him all of the memories they had shared and begged for his soul name but received no answer for he had fallen into the same pit Moon had fallen into hours before. She gazed at the blade strapped to her leg knowing that when he died she would too for she could not live without him.

* * *

~~~~~ Cutter and the Wolfriders~~~~~~

They had made it to the base of the mountains and were drinking the liquids from inside the sticker plants. As the wolfriders rested below Cutter trekked up the mountain ignoring the burns on his skin when he got to the top he sent for Treestump who climbed up to meet him. "What did you -mff-" Cutter covered his mouth with his hand still looking over the edge.

*Look. Look at them.*

Treestump crawled over next to the young chief and looked over the edge smiling at what he saw. *Elves, living in the wasteland. I can't believe it. Who could have known?*

*They're like humans. They have no wolves, or tree huts. They live in the sun as men do. I don't trust them.* They watched for a while longer before calling everyone up to meet them.

The growls and snarls of the wolves and their riders were heard by the tanned elves who ran in fear as they saw the attackers. The wolfriders grabbed whatever food they could and Cutter broke the spear of one of the men who decided to fight them before he saw a female elf just watching them. He grabbed her telling the wolfriders to turn back as they flanked Cutters side and they traveled back up the mountain. They dodged the stones and spears that were thrown, Treestump mocking the blonde elf carrying the female. Seeing Treestumps' smile he shook his head saying he'd explain when they were on higher ground.

The wolfriders peered over the stone edge as a swarm of villagers carrying spear started climbing. "Come on you laggards. For Leetah's sake!" The black haired one in the lead was trying to keep everyone still climbing but soon he was the only one.

*They're pretty soft. See only one made it even half way.* Strongbow watched the oncoming elf with partially closed eyes.

*I don't like the look in his eye. You might want to pick him off Strongbow."

A message from Cutter who was still holding the female kept Strongbow from killing the one trying to find them. Down below they heard the elfs cries to his fellow elves. "We can't keep up Rayek. You are the mountain lion not us." The villagers clung to the rocks trying to catch their breaths.

*Does the lass know how to send? This is a persistant one.*

*No, she would have by now if she did. But I know she can scream.* Cutter said with a knowing smile.

The elf Rayek stopped climbing to listen but the wolfriders weren't making the slightest sound.

*She's biting me.*

*Warn her. Tell her if she doesn't behave you'll do something. Come up with something.* Treestump suggested.

Cutter gave his warning and Leetah looked at him, her green eyes wide. He removed his hand and a shrill scream was heard through the valley the lone elf once again starting his climb.

* * *

~~~~~With Skywise and Moon~~~~

"Hey Starjumper, Shadowbringer, Starchaser." The wolves surrounded him and laid down.

A few scavengers had flown down and the snarls of the wolves and Skywise were heard as they ruffled their feathers. "Leave you dirty things. She's not yet gone!" Skywise glanced at Moon, her skin still pale, silver eyelashes brushed against her cheeks her breathing labored and shallow. He shifted his legs so her head was rested on them once again as he brushed his fingers across a cheek. "Don't worry Moon. He'll be back soon." Skywise told her. He looked up looking at the horizon looking for any movement. 'I hope.'

* * *

~~~~Back with cutter and everyone~~~~

The wolfriders sat infront of Sun-touchers hut when Cutter suddenly gasped. "Skywise, Moon, Nightfall and Redlance! Forgive me Suntoucher but we had to leave four of us behind in the desert. Two were injured, maybe dieing. I have to go back and get them I promised them." He mounted his wolf ignoring Suntouchers worry as he looked at the crowd. "If there is a healer, if you dare will you follow me? Let him do so now I'm leaving." Leetah stepped forward ignoring Rayeks attempts to keep her there.

"Wait wolfrider, I'm a healer." She gathered a large animal she called a zwoot and they raced towards Redlance and Nightfall.

The sun had almost set when they arrived and Cutter heard Nightfalls angry shout. "Ayoooah Nightfall! I'm here and brought some help." Nightfall ran to her friend hugging him as Leetah walked up to the fallen elf.

"Who's she?" Nightfall watched as she kneeled next to Nightfalls love.

"The healer. She can help Redlance."

A startled gasp had them looking at her. "These wounds were deliberately placed. Who could have done this?" She looked at the newcomers for an explanation and Cutter frowned.

"Humans. The same for Moon but she was worse off that I knew of. They also tried to destroy us with fire."

Rayek scoffed and crossed his arms. "I have heard of legends but never believed them."

"Believe them now. This is what humans do." Nightfall said tearfully. The group quieted as Leetah started working.

There was no sound as Leetah entered a trance placing her fingers gently on Redlances torso. Bones began to knit together, tissues mended, hidden bleeding disappeared. Redlances slowly beating heart woke in a furry beating madly to stave off the death that tried to consume him.

Leetah finished quickly and she wiped her brow panting. "I have given him what he needs to recover." She stood shakily and Rayek came to her side to support her. Nightfalls thank yous where given through tears as Redlance opened his eyes. "Rayek, take them and a zwoot back to the village. I'm going to go and heal the other. If what the wolfrider said is right, we need to hurry." Cutter and Leetah left Rayek along with the two wolfriders as he led them back to the village turning away from the dust that was tossed from the wolf and zwoot.

*Skywise I'm coming.*


	4. Chapter 4

Skywise sat straighter against the rock he leaned upon as he smiled enthusiastically. "He's coming Moon. He's coming." The female he held in his arms had almost stopped breathing. Her breath so shallow he had to put his ear over her mouth to hear them. Her heart so slow he had to search frantically for it. But his chief would be back soon with help, just as he promised.

In the distance growing closer he could see sand kick up and he and the wolves howled in delight. Skywise laid Moons head on his legs again as Cutter jumped off his mount and ran to his brother. "How is she Skywise?" Cutter glanced at his new friend looking at her even paler skin and Leetah walked over quickly.

"She's alive, but barely holding on." Skywise whispered looking down at the silver haired elf resting on him. Leetah kneeled close but jumped back as Skywise snarled at her.

"Skywise, she's the healer, it's alright." Skywise stopped his growling and watched as the females eyes grew wider and wider.

"You were right. She is worse. I'll do what I can." Leetah placed her finger tips on Moons stomach and opened her mouth in a quiet gasp as she started to heal all the injuries she had acquired. Her magic slowly started it's work as the wolves whines quieted as they felt their friend grow stronger. Skywise could hear her breath again and her heart started to beat strongly, fighting off the darkness that consumed her. Seconds turned to minutes and after a long wait Leetah finished her job. She stood shakily and Cutter helped her onto the large beast she rode before walking over to his friends.

Moon slowly opened her eyes meeting Skywise's gray ones above her. *Hi.* she smiled slightly before closing them again.

*Hi.* Skywise responded. He picked her up and walked over to Starjumper once again carrying her as she feel asleep on their way to the village.

The next morning excited voices woke Moon and she looked around to see she was on Starjumper, and once again Skywise was holding her so she wouldn't fall off. The wolfriders climbed off as Leetah jumped off the tall beast she rode as she walked to her father. She and Skywise looked around studying the tan folk that watched them and took in their huts.

Cutter walked up to and old elf draped in strange cloth. "Moon and Redlance live thanks to you're daughter." Cutter watched as Skywise and Moon made their way to Redlance and Nightfall who hugged eachother. they had become fast friends on the way to the desert.

"I hope she will someday forgive me for carrying her off as I did." Cutter told him. "It was like I had no choice, my body moved on it's own, without thinking." Suntoucher smiled knowingly behind him.

He and Suntoucher talked for a while and the wolfriders quieted so they could listen. "We are peaceful folk. We gladly would have given you what you needed if you only asked." Suntoucher turned to face the wolfriders who looked away shamefully as the people who weren't here looked around confused.

Moon leaned towards Moonshade. "What happened while we were gone?" Moonshade told everyone what happened and was even more confused not knowing why Cutter acted like that.

"Come, all of you to meet the Mother of Memory." Suntoucher led them to a large hut where an elf dressed in green sat in a chair.

"Welcome my young visitors, to Sorrows End." She said as she stood. She was tall, very tall and looked very old.

Cutter kneeled looking up at her. "Are you a high one?" He asked in awe. Her laugh resonated through her hut.

"No dear one, you flatter me. I may be old, but I'm not that old. I am Savah, the Mother of Memory." Cutter stood and stepped back to be with the rest of his tribe. "I remember the time when my family crossed the desert to settle here, which we named Sorrow's End. You are safe here among us, no humans ever crossed the burning waste."

* * *

When the suns last rays vanished, leaving the stars and twin moons in his wake, a celebration to welcome the Wolfriders started. The wolfriders watched in awe two female elves and Leetah danced, scarves and skirts alike twirling around their bodies as the lilting music carried with a slight breeze swallowing everything and everyone in it's tune.

Leetah danced closer and closer to the group and Cutter grabbed her scarf pulling her close, casting him an annoyed look as he gave her a calm glance. The music stopped and the three dancers waltzed away and Moon stood up walking away towards a pile of rocks where she could barely hear the festivities. She climbed up, small fingers feeling for nooks and crannies in the rock that she pulled herself up on and she sat on the highest outcropping leaning on her elbows as she watched everything above her.

She wished she could fly up high enough to touch them. Sighing she looked down, who was she kidding, that would never be able to happen. She watched the stars slowly change before her as she drifted to her thoughts.

_"Thistlecreek, where's Moon?" A female elf with black hair snapped her head up from the leather in front of her. She looked around before spotting her daughter in a nearby tree. _

_"Don't worry Scot she's climbing, leave her be." Moon looked over upon hearing her name, and upon seeing her father was back from the hunt she ran up to him. _

_"Father!" He laughed hugging his daughter tightly. _

_"Ah my Moon, there you are." He pushed his silver hair out of his green eyes and placed a few rabbits next to Thistlecreek. A roar of thunder rolled above them and lighting flashed across the darkening sky as it started to rain. Moon stayed watching the storm as her parents went inside the cave that had become their home. The earth shook beneath her feet causing her to fall and she could hear the frightened yells of her parents as she rushed towards the collapsed cave. _

_*Mother? Father?* She stood outside getting drenched sending hoping one of them would reply. The sun finally started shining again when she gave up a day had passed with no answer and she fell to her knees with a painful cry._

A hand waving in front of her face brought her back from the painful memory, and she looked up to see the young chief. "Oh, hey Cutter. Want to join me?" She scooted over and he sat down sulkily, his knees up to his chest, crossed arms resting on said knees, with a frustrated face he rested his chin on his arms staring into the distance. "What's wrong?"

"Leetah." He sighed.

"What did she do?" Moon looked down from the stars to look at him.

"When we raided Sorrow's End, I was going to get water. I saw her, scooped her up and carried her away instead. While she was dancing, I couldn't look away." He sighed.

"Sounds like you've recognized her Cutter. She's you're lifemate."

"She won't even look at me unless I do something. What do I do?" He gazed towards where the celebration was held like he could see her. "It's like she standing on a cliff above me, and nothing I do makes me reach the top."

"Well, I would suggest going to her, apologize for carrying her off, and say if she wishes it you'll never talk to her unless it's necessary again." Cutter turned to her as if she was crazy.

"After a while, your soul name whispering in her head will grow louder until she actually accepts it. I'm sure she'll want to talk to you soon. Just wait it out. Sorry but that's the only advice I have." She said sheepishly. "I'm not good with stuff like this."

Cutter chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright I'm not either. I appreciate you trying though. I think I might do just that." He laughed at her surprised look as he started climbing back down. "You should join us Moon. I know you're probably not used to being around so many people but it's not so bad." He climbed out of sight and with a last look at the stars Moon started after him walking towards the sound of music and laughter.

* * *

"You're sure you'll be alright? The caves are cold at night." Sun-toucher asked.

"They're perfect." Cutter told him as everyone walked inside various caves. The voices of the wolfriders bounced off the stone walls as they happily chose a cave they liked. Moon looked inside a few and finally chose one. From the entrance the cave turned to the left that led to a decently sized cavern. The turn right off the entrance let enough light through while keeping out the rest.

From what Moon could see Cutter hadn't eaten since he saw her, the tan elf with the auburn hair that he longed for so much. That night he laid at the opening of the rest of the wolriders cave resting on Nightrunner staring at the village. Treestump was talking to Dewshine, and Skywise to Cutter.

She walked out of the cave with a bow and some arrows along with her knife as her wolves followed her. Moon hopped on Shadowbringer as the four of them searched the nearby desert and the piles of rocks close by for any prey. "Mind if I join you?" a voice said from behind her. She spun around quickly aiming an arrow at the voice and Skywise stepped closer. Moon lowered her bow and rolled her eyes.

"I could have killed you." She warned.

"Would you really have?" He asked teasingly. She growled softly as she continued with her search Skywise beside her.

*Has everyone else eaten?* Sending is always better when hunting, no chance for scaring off prey. If there is any.

*Yeah, they started eating when I left.* His eyes were scouting some nearby rocks his steel eyes shining brightly in the dim light. A slight scuffle from the left was heard and an arrow was released, shooting towards the sound. A few seconds later they heard a thud and crept closer to investigate. A boar laid in the sand an arrow protruding from it side. Moon let out a howl with the wolves as Skywise watched before joining in. After pulling out the arrow and skinning it to take the hide back the wolves and the two elves started to eat the fresh meat. Droplets of blood trickled down their lips and over their chins as the blood on their fingers and hands ran down their arms. Skywise would find himself starring at the silver haired elf before him watching as the warm liquid dribbled off of her pink lips and onto her pale flesh. He shook his head before biting of another piece of the boar meat in his hand and looking away.

Unknown to him she looked over the meat she held to her lips as she watched the moonlight play across his wild silver hair. His steel eyes looked confused as she saw him shake his head once more and he looked towards her. He wolfishly grinned at her and she finished her piece of meat licking the blood off her fingers before wiping the blood off of her chin. He finished his just after her and did the same. Leaving the wolves to finish the kill, Moon picked up the boar hide and they started walking towards the caves in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry about the delay, I didn't know how to word this chapter without it sounding… odd…. If you have any questions pm me and I'll try to help you understand.

Thanks for the wonderful people who have reviewed. ^^ XD

She was alone, that she could tell. The shadows crept closer, claws of ice reaching out, clutching her within their grasp. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, and all that was around her were the shadows and the stone walls of the cave. Their bodies steadily grew closer leaving freezing trails on her skin where they touched. One loomed above the others, hovering over her where its face would be raised right above hers as it tilted its head expectantly. A dark hand reached out covering her eyes as she felt a chill on her neck. The small amounts of air that she had escaped her as she clawed at its grip. She tried to yell but it was faint to her own ears. "S-Stop!" The shadow loosened its grip around her throat and she removed its hands. "B-back away." She sat up clutching at her sore throat, her furs falling around her waist, eyes wide and panting as the shadows moved back. She watched shocked, and the large one looked at her before melting away.

The sound of wind echoed off the walls swirling around her, and she sat up quickly clutching her neck looking around frantically. "I-It was just a dream. No, more of a nightmare." She sat in the middle of the cave awake watching the shadows all night. When her keen eyes weren't on them they stepped closer menacing grins appearing on shadowy faces, with sharp claws reached out to pierce her skin but they quickly scrambled back when her gaze flew towards their direction. She shook her head silver hair falling over her face and pulled her knees to her chest as one hand petted the head of the black wolf that lay beside the silver haired elf.

The sun rose slowly, as the darkness was pushed away from the opening of the cave towards the back wall where the lone elf sat. She gave each of the wolves a quick pat on the head. Stood the fur that kept her warm through the night slid off her small frame and she dressed before walking into the growing heat.

Most of the wolfriders were still in the caves as she walked towards Savah's hut and she approached in time to see Cutter walk in. She stood outside for a while before sitting on the ground playing with her necklace. A few moments later Ahri walked out and then returned with Leetah, Rayek, Suntoucher, and Toorah.

Skywise started to pass her by as she started drawing in the sand; stopping when he noticed her. "What are you doing?" He stood next to the Wolfrider blocking the rising sun.

A smile graced her lips as she tilted her head looking up at him. "I'm waiting until Savah's free. Cutter is talking with her and Ahri had Rayek, Leetah, and her parents follow her inside not too long ago."

"Oh." He sat down sending up a small cloud of dust. "Do you know why he's in there?" She shook her head fiddling with the crescent shaped pendant on her necklace again before feeling the leather drape over her wrist.

"Skywise? Can you tie this for me?" I moved my hair over one shoulder and passed him the necklace.

"Sure." He tied the black leather so it was snug against her throat and the pendant dangled at the hollow of her neck. "So why are you here?"

"I had a nightmare. I don't know why it bothered me so much though. I wanted to talk to her about it."

Cutter walked out of the hut with a scowl as did Rayek before Leetah came out her mother's arm wrapped around her as Suntoucher walked behind them all when the sun was at its highest point in the sky. "Moon, Skywise?"

"Cutter, what's going on?" Skywise stood as they started talking and Moon walked inside seeing her chance at seeing the mother of memory.

"Savah, may I speak to you?" Moon sat, kneeling in front of her. She held her hands rested on her knees as she looked up.

"What's wrong little one?" She leaned closer slightly her expression kind as always.

"I had a nightmare. I don't know why it bothered me so. I was hoping, well, wondering if you might know what's wrong if I told you." Moon looked away feeling like a cub under Savahs' wise gaze. Moon softly told Savah about her dream and Savah gazed at her thoughtfully before chuckling.

"Oh dear one, It's alright to be afraid but there is no need to worry. Sometimes dreams try to tell us important things. When you woke and you saw the shadows moving, did you try asking them to stop or say that you were frightened?"

The silver haired elf looked up at her with a slight frown gracing her features. "No, that would be foolish. They're just shadows, they can't hear me. And if somehow they could they won't do as I say."

"You know of shapers right?" She smiled when Moon nodded her head. "As you know there are three types of shapers. Rock, tree, and metal shapers and then magic users like me, Rayek, and Leetah. But there is a fourth shaper that has been long forgotten since it is very rare. These elves are able to control the darkness, shape the shadows and use them as their will wishes. As I've heard the shadows that are being used can become solid objects, or the shadow shaper can even sink into their depths to hide, and even use the shadows to learn information. I'm think you might be one of them." Savah leaned forward her arms still resting on the armrests of the chairs as she studied the young elf before her.

"A shadow shaper? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Not many have. But there is no harm in testing a mere thought. Concentrate and try to make your shadow rise from the ground to stand."

The blue eyed elf sighed feeling a little strange as she looked at the shadow the dim lights casted on the floor. She took a deep breath and thought of the shadow pushing itself up into a standing position. After a few moments when nothing happened she turned to Savah opening her mouth to speak when Savah gasped softly. Moon whipped her head to the side and watched as her shadow pushed itself from the ground to stand before the stunned elves.

The shadows turned her head to face Moon and it spoke softly her voice coming out of its dark lips. "You could have asked. I would have gladly stood instead of you forcing me. We do have minds we are not objects like trees and rocks that do not think. For the shadows of trees and stones you may do what you did for they are the type of shadows that need to be shaped as such, others like myself, shadows whose owners have minds do as well. Ask or command us as you wish and we shall listen. You need not be so forceful." She bowed slightly as she sunk back down looking like she hadn't moved.

Moon turned her head to face Savah eyes wide in shock and Savah smiled softly. "That was wonderful! So I was correct. Later on practice and see what else you can manage. This may become very useful." Moon nodded numbly as she stood mumbling a soft thanks turning to leave. "Oh poor girl, she's still so stunned." Savah watched as she pushed the beaded door to the side and stepped out into the light letting the stringed beads fall back into place.

"Moon, there you are!" Nightfall bound towards the new Wolfrider with a large grin.

"Hi, why were you looking for me?"

"Everyone wanted to meet you since we didn't really have a chance for introductions. The pack accepted your wolves so now you're really a part of the Wolfriders." She started leading me back towards the caves.

"Wait, if the pack hadn't accepted my wolves as members of the pack I couldn't be a Wolfrider?" Moon looked at Nightfall, her eyes wide with shock.

"Well, Cutter probably would have accepted you but your wolves would have had trouble coming around. It just makes things easier." She walked into the large cave the Wolfriders shared and an old elf with a beard walked over.

"Nightfall you found her!" He said smiling widely. "Moon I'm Treestump." Moon looked him over. Treestump was the oldest elf in the Wolfriders. His light blue eyes reminded her of robin eggs and seemed wise. Curly blonde hair sat atop his head and made up his beard and Moon liked him already.

Moon smiled back brushing her hair out of her face tying it in a high ponytail. "Nice to finally know your name Treestump." She said while laughing. She noticed Skywise walking over and went to see him.

"So, what did Cutter have to say?"

Skywise scowled deeply, looking over his shoulder at the blonde chieftain looking outside the cave. "Nothing good. Rayek challenged Cutter to try and win Leetahs' heart. It starts tomorrow at dawn. So did Savah help you?" He looked back at Moon with a small smile.

"Yeah, she said I was a shadow shaper and then tested to see if she was right."

"A shadow shaper? I've never heard of one before."

"I hadn't either. She said they were very rare." Moon bit her lip softly while thinking.

"I know this may be weird, but what can you do? Can you show me?" Skywises' eyes glowed with enthusiasm. And Moon couldn't say no.

"Sure. Savah said I should practice with them anyways." She looked down at her shadow sending to it.

*Ravenstone, can you stand then turn into a sword for me?* She thought she saw her shadow move slightly and tilted her head.

*Ravenstone? Will you be calling me that from now on? I guess it's better than shadow. And sure it would be my pleasure.* Moons' shadow rose from the ground before she turned into a curved sword. Moon smiled brightly as Skywise gasped in surprise and they both looked up feeling many eyes on them.

"What is that?" Moonshade stepped closer to see as did everyone else. Moon turned the sword in her hand looking it over running her hand down the side.

"It's solid!" Skywise touched the sword to find that it was indeed solid and he touched the point before quickly retracting his hand.

"And sharp. Can she turn back into your shadow or does she stay like this now?"

Ravenstone melted in Moons' hands falling back onto the stone floor of the cave and returning to be Moons' shadow. "I guess that answers your question."

"Moon, what did you do?" Cutter looked at her shocked along with the rest of the Wolfriders.

"Savah told me I was a rare form of a shaper. I can shape shadows instead of rocks, trees, or metal."

"That is wonderful!" Cutter pulled me into a hug. "I knew I made the right choice accepting you as one of us."

All of a sudden Moon looked down at her feet seeing a small head topped with auburn hair and small arms wrapped around her right leg as the young boy looked up at her face. "Hi! I'm glad to meet you. I'm Dart. I'm glad you're now a part of the Wolf Riders. You'll be able to play with me, right?" Moon giggled softly ruffling his hair.

"Nice to meet you Dart. Sure I'll play with you sometime." She hid her small smile behind her hand still laughing slightly as Skywise and Cutter watched with smiles splitting their faces.

*Dart come back.*

"It's alright Strongbow. I'm not going to bite."

*I don't trust you.* He sent a glare over his shoulder as he led Dart away towards Pike and a few other Wolf Riders.

"I can understand that. I'm new. Someday soon though, you will… I hope." She whispered that last words while watching his retreating back.

"Don't worry too much Moon. He'll come to his senses soon." Cutter clasped her shoulder smiling softly down at her.

"Thanks Cutter." Moon smiled back as Skywise and Cutter led her away to meet the rest of their family.

Moon was finally introduced to everyone and spent the night in the large cave with the rest of the wolfriders for once in a long time feeling like she belonged.

The dawn came too fast. The orange sun rose slowly over the mountains heating the sand and air. Villagers walked out of their huts rubbing their eyes and the wolfriders stepped out of the cave and into the light.

Today was the day of the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

"Moon wake up." Skywise shook his friends' shoulder gently to wake her. "It's almost dawn. Cutters' challenge will be starting soon." Moon rolled sleepily and opened an eye.

"Mm? Skywise what's going on?" Silver hair fell over her face blocking out some of the sun as she looked up at Skywise. He laughed softly while shaking his head.

"Cutters' challenge with the Snake is about to start. All of us are going to watch and everyone is there already." Skywise leaned back amused as Moon sat up quickly.

"That's right!" She shrugged on her black shirt tying it in the front before pulling on her pants and her boots. "Well let's go then." She grabbed Skywises' hand pulling his laughing form behind her. She looked back at him smiling brightly running a hand through her hair. 'He needs to laugh more. I like it.'

"Ah there they are!" Treestump shouted joyfully. Cutter smiled at the two and walked over.

"You woke her in time. And she got you to laugh!" Cutter clasped his friends shoulder smiling at him. "Glad you got here." Skywise smiled and lifted the lodestone over his head letting it drop into the chieftains' hand.

"For luck." The brothers smiled at each other before Moon gave Cutter a hug.

"Thanks Skywise."

"You're going to do great I know it! Besides I bet your soul name is ringing in her head already. She'll come around. You recognized each other. No one can withstand it for long." Moon smiled before heading over to talk to Nightfall before the contest.

Skywise wrapped an arm around Cutters' neck. "Oh you'll definitely win this, and show that Leetah who would be the best for her." Cutter rolled his eyes peeling Skywises' arm off of him placing the necklace over his head before lifting his blonde corn silk hair off his shoulders allowing the braided cord of the lodestone to rest against the back of his neck before Savah called out, everyone falling silent as she held in her hand the challenge wand, her hands covering two of the challenges allowing only the first to show as she spoke.

"This is the challenge of the hand. A test of strength, balance, and agility." A few members of the Sun village blindfolded both Rayek and Cutter ignoring their shocked remarks as they turned their heads trying to see neither knowing the beams they had to balance on were balanced on a circular object to make the beams tilt as well as the villagers who kneeled behind the flat wood holding them still in their hands as the two elves stepped on.

Suntoucher stood forward as Savah sat under a large tent with Leetah, and her mother and empty seat for Suntoucher. "One fall loses all. Get ready." He tilted his head to the two villagers holding the beams as he yelled the start of the trail before joining his mate and daughter under the tent.

"Come on black-hair you can do it!" Moon called out laughing biting her lip stifling her laughter. "in your dreams anyway." Treestump and Skywise laughed beside her as the elder wolf rider cheered on Rayek, Pike looking at him, hazel eyes filled with bewilderment.

"You're rooting for Rayek?" Treestump propped his chin on his hands, thumbs under his lip as the blonde grinned.

"Nope. Not at all. I'm just being sympathetic. Cutter will win beat the living bear fat out of him for sure." Pike opened his lips in a silent 'oh' as he turned his head to watch the match once more trying to hear the curses the two challengers were throwing to one another.

Moon looked towards Leetah, silver hair spilling over her shoulders as she watched the brunette who sat silently. "Skywise, how can she just sit there and watch? She should know this isn't right." Moon turned her head to face her friend. Skywise pulled his gaze away from Cutter and Rayek to look at her.

"Sometimes...those who have recognized...have difficulties accepting it. For Leetah, Cutter literally picked her up and carried her away for no reason other than he was compelled too. Tell me," Skywise chuckled softly looking over towards Leetah then back at Moon. "If an elf picked you up and threw you over his shoulder than ran off and kept you quiet, would you automatically mate because you both had recognized?" Skywise watched Moon as she thought. Noticing that she bit her lower lip blue eyes calculating running the scenario through her head.

"No, I guess I wouldn't. But does that justify the fact that she's watching two men fight over her? She's acting like a little trinket to be won even though she has said she doesn't wish to be."

"Leetah, is just... eh I have nothing to say to that." Skywise scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as Moon rolled her eyes, before looking at her friend and the villager fight. All the wolfriders stood cheering as Rayek was thrown from the beams watching as he stood, spitting dirt out of his mouth while wiping it off of his back and legs shooting daggers towards the young chieftain. "And Rayek is chewing nettles as sure as snakes crawl."

Treestump laughed joyously pumping a fist into the air clasping Pike on the back as Pike cheered happily. "What did I tell you Pike! He's old Bearclaw's son as sure as the sun burns in the sky."

A shout from Cutter made the wolfriders turn their heads as they watched Cutter struggle to keep New Moon in his possession. "Get away!" He growled out before looking at Savah with pleading eyes. "You can have anything I own Savah, but not New Moon, anything but my father's sword."

"Tradition demands the both you and Rayek hand over your weapons. They will be hidden deep, and well within secret caverns in the mountains. The one of you who retrieves his weapon and brings it back first, by his wits alone, will be the victor for this challenge."

Moon and Skywise walked up to their chief. "Go on Cutter! Luck is with you, I can _feel_ it."

Moon placed a delicate hand on her friends arm causing him to look at her. "Go ahead Cutter, you will be the victor as sure as birds fly. Everyone's cheering for you." She pulled him into a tight hug before releasing him as he hesitantly gave New Moon to Savah, Moon sending a dark look towards Leetah.

"Only you, could make me do this Leetah, but that doesn't mean I understand why you _must_." Leetah watched him walk away with a hint of sadness in her eyes as Skywise tapped Moon on her shoulder to tell the blue eyes elf he was going back to the rest of the riders.

"Leetah, why must you make them do this?" Leetah turned her face from the two elves being mounted on zwoots before being lead to the mountains.

"Oh Moon, are you my friend?" Leetah looked down as the shifting sands below her chair, her mother watching the crowd chatting happily among each other placing bets.

"Of course. I want nothing more for you or cutter to be happy Leetah. But isn't making him go through this a little too much?" The brunette shook her head.

"I don't know!" She looked at her feet clutching her head in her hands as Moon kneeled down so she could see her face, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "I've known Rayek for so long, he's one of my closest friends. But Cutter, there's something in his eyes. Whenever I see them, and when I saw him with Redlance, Nightfall, Skywise and yourself, how I saw how worried he was. I'm drawn to him Moon. I feel like a helpless moth drawn to the light of a flickering fire. But I'm afraid I'll burn if I get to close just like the moth." Moon rubbed her back soothingly as Leetah's mother watched the two elves with a worried glance hearing every word her daughter had said.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they saw a figure approaching the village. "Leetah, one of them is here." Leetah turned to face the growing figure and her eyes widened when the elf was close enough to see who it was.

"Cutter!" Skywise stood as the rest of the wolfriders laughed happily a few even howling. Cutter walked up to the tent, his pants open down the sides as he presented New Moon to Savah before joining his clan mates.

"What did you have to do?" Moonshade stepped forward as she voiced everyone's question.

Moon placed her hand on Leetah's shoulder looking over at her new family. "I'll be right back." She walked over as if she was gliding and joined the group as Cutter started to speak.

"The two villagers who led me away on the zwoot carried me into one of the caves in the mountains blindfolded and tied up. I slipped through the ropes easily. And followed the smell of bright metal towards a drop off. I used the leather straps to reach the bottom, and literally fell on top of where the sword was hidden. Skywise, the lodestone did give me luck, It lifted the sword right to me!"

Cutter sat on a boulder as he was tying his pants back together. "I'm glad it could help. Oh, look who's finally made it back. I think he believes he is back first as well." Skywise snickered as he turned to face the approaching elf.

Rayek looked around the crowd holding up his sword a wide smile on his face."Welcome back black hair. But you're too late. Cutter has already beaten your sorry hide." Treestump chuckled while clapping him on the back as Rayek scowled at the blonde elf who casually shrugged his shoulders in front of him. Rayek cast a glance at Cutter full of loathingand annoyance before looking towards Leetah with pleading eyes.

Savah's voice rang throughout the air as she called for the attention of all the elves. "Once again, the leader of the Wolfriders' has won the challenge. But now is the hardest challenge. The challenge of the heart. Cutter, step forward and let me see into you."

The young chieftain stepped forward as all the elves watched, anxious to see what this new challenge shall hold. Once Savah found what she wanted his calm demeanor was replaced with the slight look of fear and sweat began to form on his brow, his blue eyes wide. Rayek chuckled before he too was filled with dread and fear both trembling before the elf that loomed before them. She lifted her hand to point to the bridge made of rock that rose high above the village connecting one out cropping of rock to the other. "That is where the next challenge should take place."

The sun had started to sink by the time Leetah, Savah, Rayek, Cutter, Suntoucher, and the rest of the wolfriders made it to the top of the outcropping where the bridge began. "Cutter will have to walk across the bridge and touch the sun of gold on the other side and make his way back… without any help."

A cold wind blew through the valley as Cutter peered over the edge, Gulping as he saw the distance between the stone bridge and the sandy ground far, far below them all. Skywise grabbed onto Cutters' arm, puling him back a few steps away from the stony edge. "Cutter this will be fine. You've walked along a thinner tree branch without even moving a leaf. You can do this." Moon bit her lower lip as she inched closer to the pair.

*Skywise…. Isn't Cutter afraid of heights?*

"But Skywise, it's never been so far before." The blonde elf looked over the edge again gulping once more. "Or so high." His voice has softened until it was carried away by the wind it's self.

*Yes, wait do you remember the story I had told you?* Skywise shot Moon a curious glance before looking back at his brother.

*Bits and pieces.* "Cutter I'm sure you'll do just fine." Moon gave Cutter a bright smile, the rest of the riders giving him thumbs up and nods behind her. Cutter took a deep breath before gingerly taking the first step onto the bridge.

A second and third step are taken, slowly, each foot carefully laced in the center of the stone as the young chief slowly makes his way forward chanting to himself. He broke this small chant when clear blue eyes gazed downwards, seeing the dizzying height once more and a grown escapes his parted lips.

"No Cutter!" Moon's cry echoed across the stone walls as she and the other elves waited with baited breath. Skywise and a few others are the only ones to form a chain Skywise reaching out to his friend, to his brother.

"Cutter turn back we'll help you." The silver haired elf had outstretched his arm, gray eyes wide with worry and he let out a sigh of relief when he helped his friend back onto solid ground. Treestump let out a sigh of relief, wiping off the sweat that accumulated on his brow. Pike held his spear as he sat on a boulder close to his chief watching cutter as he laid his head on his folded arms, slightly rocking back and forth with Moon at one side and Skywise at his other.

"Hmph, it's a stupid test." Pike spoke up randomly, as he gazed out at his friends. "I wouldn't do it," His head whipped around to lock gazes with Leetah. "For anything." His glare intensified as she walked over to Cutter who continued his soft chant.

The pale blonde lifted his head at her soft approach. "Leetah, if I die for you, what would be the point?" Skywise rested a hand on his friends shoulder casting a look at the red head.

"Don't apologize-" Before he could finish Moon cut in, her soft voice reaching the ears of everyone near her.

"You tried Cutter. What more should she expect?" Her eyes looked up into the eyes of her new friend and Leetah turned walking to her father head occasionally turning to look back at the wolfriders.

"It's too high Skywise, too high." Cutter laid his head back on his arms as Nightfall took Moon's place.

"Oh Cutter, it's alright Moon is right. Although I agree with Pike, it's a stupid test."

The others let out murmurs of agreement. Rayek stepped up facing the small group, his hands resting on the two boulders that marked the beginning of the bridge with a grin. "The fierce wolf chief cowers like a frightened rabbit." With a little force he pushes himself up his feet grazing the ground as he rocks himself back and forth slightly, happy that he is able to gloat for he thinks he shall surely win this challenge. "Look Leetah, what do you think of your barbarian suitor now?" his chuckle echoed off the stone that surrounded him as he started across the bridge of destiny, still facing towards all of the elves, hair whipping around his muscular frame, and arms spread wide.

"Your choice of a lifemate has become easier for you." He took more steps as everyone watched.

"Rayek, what are you doing?" Suntoucher called out. Leetah stood beside him pulling her shawl close. Rayek just laughed as he turned around, still looking towards the group as he strolled on, now halfway across the bridge.

"As if a stroll across the bridge of destiny is something to be feared! See? It's nothing. He is just a coward, to his very heart."

Leetah outstretched a hand as all the wolfriders beside Cutter to allow Savah and the others through. "Rayek be careful, the wind!" The tanned elf paused and turned to look back at her.

"So? The rocks are my second home Leetah. I know them, Go back to the trees wolfrider, you were not made for life here at sorrows end." He placed his right hand on his hip, his other outstretched to his side as he leaned forward as he taunted his rival.

Cutter watched eyes worried as Leetahs' eyes went wide with fear as the wind picked up, its howls growing fierce with anger making Rayek fall. Only a spur of rock that Rayek managed to grasp with his fingertips saves his life. The blonde elf watching slammed his fist against the boulder he had been leaning on, and Leetah clutches her shawl close to her chest. "What about his magic? Can't he use it to float himself up?"

Leetahs' eyes landed on the young chief for a few moments before sliding back to her friend. "That power is lost, to all of us. Oh Rayek."

Cutter closed his eyes in a grimace before snapping them open once more and he started to crawl to the hanging elf. "Cutter, be careful!" Moon shouted as she moved to stand by Leetah.

Cutter reached out to Rayek. "H-here, grab my hand!" His stammer was heard all the way back where the others stood watching the two. When Rayek just shot Cutter a glare, the blonde elf growled in warning. "Don't be a fool, just grab my hand!" The wind swirled around both figures. Blonde and raven black hair mixed together hiding the faces of the two. Rayek reached up and grasped the wolfriders hand, starting to haul himself up onto the stone ridge.

"If either of them makes the wrong move….. They'll both fall." Treestumps' gruff voice sounded from behind the silver haired elf, as they all watched.

"Cutter did it! He saved him!" Skywises' joyous shout was cut off by Cutters' painful shout, and his collapse onto the column. Rayek walked back to the others his back facing them as he kept and eye on the fallen wolfrider. A sharp object in his back kept the tanned elf from advancing.

"He saved your worthless hide, and you're just going to leave him there? Go back and help him or I'll…" Skywise stopped at the soft touch on his shoulder.

"Skywise, calm yourself. Look, Cutter's ok." Savah nodded behind her shorter friend as Moon slid her hand down his arm until it rested on his forearm.

"Little one, you will do nothing. He must do this on his own." Savahs' voice calmed him slightly as he looked up at her.

"But, but he can't-"

"Skywise I told you to look at Cutter." Moon scolded jokingly as she turned him around to see his friend touching the golden sun at the other side.

Howls of happiness for their chief rose into the air as Cutter slowly made his way back grinning madly. "You were right Skywise, the lodestone did bring me luck." Cutter raised the small stone over his head and gave it back to his brother who supported him since he could barely stand with how much his legs were shaking. Pike was on Cutters other side helping Skywise as he grasped the lucky stone in his hand happy to have it in his possession once more.

"Great job Cutter." Moon said giving him a hug, her hair shining orange in the dimming light of the sun.

Savah turned to Rayek, her pupil, her soft voice bring the attention onto him before he turned and ran away Savah lowering her head sadly as Leetah called out his name. "So be it." Her voice was strong yet had a small waver indicating at her hidden sadness at his leaving. "The trial has ended." She side and raised her head watching her young friend as he ran. "Fears are easier to overcome when they are born from outside sources and not within the soul. Rayek defeated himself the moment he stepped foot onto the bridge."

Cutter tilted his head in confusion as he made his way to her. "But Savah, what exactly was he afraid of?" His childish curiosity tuned everyone's heads as they focused on the older elf.

"He was afraid of loss. He must be first in everything, or he is nothing. And now, you, the wolfriders, are here." Her strong voice carried across the stone carrying her words to all that were present.

Leetah watched her friend run off sorrow taking over. "Oh, I don't care! Rayek is still my friend. I _love_ him." She sighed watching his back grow smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him any longer. Her father whispered words of comfort into her ears as a tear raced down her cheek. She wiped it away before anyone else noticed.

"At least black hair won't be meddling with you and Leetah anymore. Eh lad? Your way is now clear." Treestump clasped him on the back with a loud laugh and a large smile.

Moon sighed from where she sat on a squat boulder and Skywise looked at her, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What? Aren't you happy?" His baritone voice brought her out of his musings and she focused her gaze on him.

"Of course! I'm happy that he won, but I agree with Leetah. She is not some trinket to be passed over to the victor." She bit her lip as she watched the blonde haired elf talk to the one he set his heart on. "I just think that this won't be going as smoothly as he hoped it would."

Her words were emphasized by Leetahs' scolding look to the chieftain and her icy words that were lost to the two watching before she stormed off. Cutter walked over to his brother and his new friend, pouting like a cub who wasn't allowed to have some honey. "I don't understand her." His pout deepening as he crossed muscular arms in front of his chest.

"Neither do I." Skywise agreed. "After all, what does it matter that you have a foul disposition and the manners of a troll? She's just the fussy type I guess." He teased looking t Moon innocently with a wink and a quick smile. Cutter growled deep within his chest, his fist clenched at his side as he looked angrily at his friend.

"Cutter, I'm sure she'll come around. Just give it a few more days. I promise." Her bright smiled made him release the breath he had been holding as she started back down to the caves leaving both men to watch her as she left.

Skywise watched her as if transfixed, eyes following the swinging of her hair as it matched her hips and Cutter smiled knowingly beside him before he walked away as well leaving his friend to run after everyone else.

"Hey!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long update times, finally got my laptop fixed, finished moving, and a bunch of other things. ^_^ yay! Anyway, I took down my old authors note and replaced it with chapter 6. Don't know if and of you who have it on story alerts were notified of that or not so if you haven't read it yet go do that. Lol

Any who Thank you for all the amazing comments, those who have commented, I'm glad you like the story so far. I'll update as fast as I can. Now onto Chapter 7!

* * *

The full moon was at its highest point in the sky casting its faint yellow glow among the elves that had gathered below. The group and the wolves that stayed at their sides all opened their mouths, a howl echoing across the night sky as the stars winked above them.

Cutter rose in his position in the middle of the pack the others circles around him. Everyone sat with their lifemates, lovemates and new friends as they watched the young chief as he drew new moon from his side the moon glinting off the bright metal. Slowly and deliberately he punctured the center of his left palm and held it upside down so the blood slowly dripped off one glistening drop at a time.

Moon watched in fascination as the wolfriders called out names in unison. Names she had never heard before but that she felt were important.

"Timmorn yellow-Eyes… Rahnee the She-Wolf… Preypacer…. Two-spear…. Huntress Skyfire…. Freefoot…." And in the middle of all the names Cutter spoke up even as is clan still chanted.

"Ten chiefs before me have sung the wolfsong, have run with the pack, and have kept the law of our forest brothers." His voice rang clear across the raven black sky carrying as far as it could.

"Tanner…. Goodtree… Mantricker…"

"When our foreparents, the high ones, first came to this world, it was the wolves who taught them to eat raw meat, and to shun the sunny places where the humans prowl."

"Bearclaw!" The clan howled in unison then and after its' echoed fell away Cutter continued.

"This night's howl is for him! Bearclaw, my father and for all our brothers and sisters who died as he did." Cutter looked away sadly as he remembered those times long ago and he turned to the eldest among them, Treestump his uncle. "Treestump, brother of my mother, you speak first."

"My pleasure lad." After saying his brothers name he smiled chuckling as memories resurfaced. " Now there was one wicked elf." A gruff laugh escaped his lips before he continued. "He's been gone six turns of the seasons, he was half as old as me when he died, but I guess he knew more about living more than half of us ever will. No wolfrider got into or out of as many scraps as Bearclaw did. Nothing ever scared him. He'd steal a human cub right off it's mothers' back, just to stir things up. Then he'd leave the whelp hanging in a tree somewhere. Later he'd end up in a game in the troll caverns, he was a mean son of a she-wolf alright." The blonde elf chuckled some more as well as a few others before he continued. "But Bearclaw had a merry heart and a tolerance for dreamberries I've yet to seen equaled." There were a few more laughs and then Clearbrook stood up.

"If we howl tonight for Bearclaw, we must also howl for his mate Joyleaf. She was as much chieftess as he was chief. Her arrows may not have been as sure to the mark as his, but her patience often brought a better result than Bearclaws' recklessness." A fond smile graced her lips as she remembered her friend. "Together, they both raised a beautiful son, who bears the best qualities of both his parents. They were lifemates and completed each other, just as any who have recognized another should."

Cutters blonde hair looked almost white in the light of the full mother and daughter moons. "Savah is very, very old. But I have learned that any of us can live as long as she can, maybe even longer. Bearclaw used to tell me that the life of a wolfrider was short and sharp, just like his sword New Moon. That was the way he lived. But he didn't have to die, he chose to." He stopped, grief overwhelming him and causing him to stop.

"Go ahead Cutter, speak on. Some children were not yet born when it happened, and some were too little to know. But we also have a new wolfrider among us who doesn't know what had happened." Rainsong looked over to Moon who was watching everyone with a curious expression Shadowbringer laying lazily on his side with his muzzle resting on Moons knee, Starchaser laid beside the massive black wolf. Their cub Dreamer sat happily in Moons lap his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Moon and Skywise scratched behind his ears, his honeyed eyes were closed in bliss.

Cutter sighed, shaking stray thoughts out of his head. "I'm no story teller, but I'll try my best."

"One night, a new scent filled the forest. It reeked of death, its' scent strong and powerful and it would leave a foul taste in your mouth worse than rancid meat. It was a warning to any that got too close. It was a strange mixture of smells that we couldn't figure out, at first anyway. The humans' drums and song late a night told us that even they, who can not smell, or see as we do, could tell something was terribly wrong.

Bearclaw would keep a hunting party out all night, hoping to discover what had invaded our home. But we could never see it, but we always knew it was close, watching us from the shadows. The creature would always be just out of range of our arrows, it would always be quiet enough to make us doubt our senses but we knew it was there.

Joyleaf was the first to notice anything that night. A dead wolf cub, his brown fur covered in blood from lying in the crimson pool that it lay in. It was killed for fun, for pleasure, out of the fact that this thing wanted to kill and nothing more it made everyone in the party uneasy.

Rain, our healer was the first to leave this world. I had just spoken, saying I hoped his skills wouldn't be needed that night when a claw as black as the darkest part of the forest reached out and in the blink of an eye he had fallen." Cutters words failed him as he thought of the events that happened. Moon listened wide eyed as the cubs who heard the tale.

"It happened so fast. A gigantic black shape loomed before us, its shape indistinct in the pale light of the coming dawn. His fangs glowed in the half light that shown in the sky. Green eyes pierced through the darkness, and It had a serpent's body, as big around as a tree. We learned to our horror, that this creature was _sending_ as he flung us away, claws raking across our unprotected skin. It was a pain that burned and made you feel as if your skin was being sliced off while you were still alive." Skywise shuddered, his arm sliding against Moons' during the slight tremor that made her look at him in worry, but Cutters' story was not yet done.

"We saw how this monster was created. A long-tooth cat and a huge black snake were locked in battle. They both had bitten each other and were not letting go, for if one did, they'd be struck down. The beasts fought over a pocket of forgotten magic that was reawaken by the lust of blood. The magic caused them to change, and join together. It had a twisted mind, aroused by the joy of killing and bloodshed. Its name was Madcoil. And it was death itself.

Bearclaw gave the order to turn back, to run for our lives and then we scattered, half blind, and close to madness from the pain of the monsters sending. We ended up high in the trees, Madcoils howls dying away deep within the forest. And we cringed close to the trunks of the trees until the last echoes faded.

Some of us called out for loved ones that had not ended up in the tress with the others. Among those missing were Longbranch, Brownberry, Foxfur, and my mother, Joyleaf. Half the hunting party was missing, and one rain, we knew was dead.

Bearclaw and Treestump called out for Joyleaf frantically. And when they received no answer Bearclaw ignored the danger that lurked within the forest and jumped from the safety of the trees to the forest floor and stood still as stone sending. It was a special sending, meant only for his lifemate, but he was quiet for too long.

The rest of the hunting party soon followed him to the forest floor and Bearclaw turned and snarled as New Moon flashed in the light as it was pulled from its' scabbard. He ordered us to go back to the Holt; it was either that or to send him to be with mother. No one moved, no one dared to blink, and yet, in a voice I didn't recognize, I spoke up saying that I agreed but that I would follow whether he wished me too or not. His grimace turned into a smirk as he ran into the forest and I turned to my uncle leaving him in charge of the Wolfriders, and with the order that he was chief if anything was to happen to the both of us. We left the wolves behind, the hunt for Madcoil was ours, not theirs.

We made our way back to the clearing where we had been attacked. It was empty, completely cleared out besides the blood from the wolf cub and Rain. Bearclaw never spoke gain once he saw that no one was left, including Joyleaf. Madcoils scent lead us deep within the woods, where the wolfriders had never fully explored. We were aware of each other, the beast and the two of us, and yet, it was Madcoil that controlled the chase, toying with us, luring us closer with growls.

But, one evening Bearclaw found Madcoils empty den. We had no idea how long he had lived there, unknown to the creatures who lived in the forest, unknown to us, or why it had come to the Holt. The den smelled worse than death, littered with bones, human, beast, and even elf.

We waited, hidden outside the entrance of the den to get our revenge, but the wait was long, and I was very young, eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open for any longer. As I slept, Bearclaw left my side, calling the beast to him, and Bearclaws' pained scream is what finally woke me, and made me run through the forest to find him injured and Madcoil slowly slinking away leaving a trail of blood behind.

Before Bearclaw died, he left me New Moon, and the responsibility of watching over the clan. That night I had a pack of wolves send a message throughout the forest to the wolfriders, and as always, they came running to find me, but they did not expect that I'd be alone that evening.

After I told them about Bearclaws' death, we came up with a plan to kill this vile creature once and for all. I had told them that Bearclaw had wounded Madcoil and therefore he could be killed, and so, we started making a net. It was weighed down by rocks at the corners, and covered in sap to make it stick and we got ready placing it in the trees. I was the bait against everyone's wishes, I hurtled a rock inside Madcoils' den and it rushed out, snarling fangs bared and claws ready to strike, and I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before for death was right behind me if I was to slow down.

At my shout, everyone jumped down net in hand and trapped Madcoil. As I jumped on his flank he started sending, but even then it would do him no good and he knew it. New Moon flashed like a new star in the light of the twin moons before it sank itself within Madcoils' eye.

That is how we brought a monster on ourselves, and how we destroyed it together." He chuckled crossing his arms and scuffing his feet against the hard stone beneath them. "And if Bearclaw was here he'd howl for dreamberries after such a long tale." The wolfriders who knew there past chief let laughter bubble from their lips and nightfall stood up with a hand on her hip.

"Oh but Cutter, you left something out. Bearclaw gave us a good, hard life. Harder than it had to be most of the time. But you, you have given us a whole new way to live! Here in this land with others of our kind. Bearclaw would have never in his life time imagined such a thing possible."

Moon watched as Treestump looked behind his shoulder and as a sly grin spread across his features but no one else seemed to notice.

The wolfriders howled once more, holding sleepy cubs to their chests, whether elfin or wolf before heading back to the caves that they slept in to sleep until the bright star was high in the sky once more.

* * *

A few elves stirred from within the shadows of the cave as Moon sat at the cave entrance, Shadowbringer sitting silently behind her as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"How can you stand to have so much fur. Don't you ever get over heated?" She asked jokingly giving her friend a long hug while staring at the sky from in between his ears."Things are getting interesting from our old life when it was just you, Starchaser, Dreamer, and I. We finally have a family again." The silver haired elf whispered before she fell asleep gazing at the night sky once more using her wolf friend to keep her head off the hard stone.

* * *

A/N: Ohhh guess what! I'm re-writing the previous chapters, and fixing any errors I find or making them longer. I'm almost finished with chapter 1, and there's alot of changes, so you might want to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went slowly for Moon and her wolf friends. Every morning she would work with the shadows, working on the length that she could shape them and what forms they could take and what she could do; and every night the wolfriders would hunt. Yet Moon found Sorrow's End tiring and frustrating, she as well as other wolf riders missed the forest and air that wasn't dry.

Moon and some of the other wolfriders sat in the cool shade of the caves. One-Eye was braiding Clearbrook's silver locks, Moonshade was near the entrance working on some leather and Moon sat propped against a wall turning a shadow into a spear as well as various other objects.

"Cutter's ribs are sticking out like bare branches.. That elf has got him so turned around that he forgets to eat or sleep. I don't like it." One-Eye continued braiding his love's hair as he spoke.

"I know! Cutter told me recognition is like sitting in a thorn bush, gulping over ripe dream berries with a sand flea up your nose!" Scouter leaned back on the rock he was sitting on. "How is it supposed to be good for you? I hope _I _ never have to go through it." His head fell back as he thought about it a slightly horrified look on his face.

"Nor I! Love is much more pleasant. Think of Nightfall and Redlance, they aren't recognized." Dewshine smiled from where she lay, her head rested on he arm at Scouters' feet.

"But all who recognize don't go through all that right? Isn't it only those who deny it?" Moon's eyes looked up from her work to see Clearbrook nod.

"Either way, hopefully Leetah will come to her senses soon. For her and Cutter's sake." Moonshade's voice was soft as spoke laced with worry.

*I say he should just take her. To the human's cook-fires with what she wants.* Strongbow turned to look out the entrance of the cave watching the villagers go about their days work. *Leetah claims she has the right to choice, but recognition is _recognition. _There is no choice.*

Moon sighed softly. "Moon, what was your life like before joining the wolf riders?" Clearbrook tossed her now completed braid over her shoulder as she turned to face the newest addition to their small tribe. Moon let the shadow melt and rejoin the others as she rested her head against the hard stone with a slight smile.

"Well, when I was a cub, my parents and I lived in a cave. Thistlecreek, my mother, would often work on leathers Scot, my sire, brought home after his hunts. The part of the forest we lived in had huge, tall trees that kept out most of the light. I used to climb them trying to see Scot while he was away, but since the trees were close together I was never able to." Moon sucked in a deep breath as her smile vanished and the happiness that had lit her eyes was snuffed out. The wolf riders surrounding her smiled at the image of the forest and she took in another breath before she continued. "One day, after Scot came home from hunting, a storm started so they went inside the cave. I always liked the rain so I stayed outside."

She looked down, her hair hiding her face as she twirled a finger on the stone at her side, it's shadow coiling around it like a snake. "There was a deafening roar and the ground started shaking tossing me to the ground. When I was able to stand I started to the cave to see that it had collapsed. I sent until night the next day with no reply and I finally left. A moon or two later I was tracking a boar only to run into Shadowbringer. We haven't left each other's side since then. We went wherever we wanted, hunted, and a turn of the seasons ago he and Starchaser mated. The three of us were a pack. It was Dreamer's first time allowed on a hunt when I was captured, And well you know the rest from that point on." She chuckled softly with a shrug as she looked up at the other elves.

"Wow." Dewshine sat up looking at her with wide eyes. As soon as the words left her lips a booming rumble echoed throughout the valley. Almost hidden from the roar was a wolf riders howl calling for a certain elf. Dewshine turned to her love. "Skywise wants you."

Scouter raced out of the cave gleefully, rushing to answer the call that he hasn't heard in days. Moon ran beside him wanting to learn what made the earth shake so fiercely.

"Sun-toucher, I _still _don't understand why the noise from the mountain worries you so. It can't hurt us." Skywise scanned the horizon unable to see what could worry his mentor as Scouter and Moon climbed up to the bridge panting.

"Where I come from you could see one just like it from the tree tops. All it ever did was belch up a few clouds now and again."

"The danger is not in the noise Skywise. But the effect it may have. Scouter you must be the eyes for our village since Rayek is not here. At the base of the mountain there is a shallow canyon, tell me if you see any movement there."

"I'll try." He scoured the view before him. "I see white rocks, bushes and a scavenger bird. There's dust." He squinted his eyes and Moon moved to stand beside him.

"Zwoots are running for the exit to the canyon Sun-toucher." Two of the three elves looked at her in shock.

"Moon how-" Skywise started before he was cut off.

"The shadows. I can hear them whispering. Sun-Toucher asked a question and they were answering."

"She's right. A large horde of them are heading this way! Moon that's amazing!" Scouter turned to the elder elf who looked back sadly. The mountain roared once more and the earth shook making Moon nearly fall off the edge of the cliff before Skywise pulled her back keeping an arm wrapped securely wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks."

"Come, we must make sure everyone makes it into the caves safely. The zwoots are headed to the village and I want to make sure no one gets hurt." The village leader made his way down towards the village and made his way to walk with Toorah.

The wolfriders ran down after him headed to their chief as Scouter yelled excitedly. "Cutter! I saw them and their _big! _Bigger than that one!" The capped elf pointed to a zwoot that stood next to a hut. "They're headed straight for the village!"

Cutter finally made his way to the gasping trio gripping Scouter's arms tightly. "Easy, now, what are you _yipping_ about?"

"Cutter, a whole herd of zwoots are headed straight towards the village." Moon tied her hair up as she spoke before tightening her necklace.

"The noise must have scared them from their home at the base of the mountain." One-Eye joined the group and stood next to his son.

"That doesn't mean we're in danger. It's a long way for the beasts to run under the hot sun. Maybe they'll get tired before they get here." ShenShen giggled stopping to stand by Skywise. "What's so funny?

"You don't know how _strong_ zwoots are."

"Or how stupid! They _will _get here." Another village girl spoke up also standing by Skywise.

" Nothing stops them unless they plow head on into something they can't knock over." A farmer calmed a zwoot he was holding onto.

"Indeed, you should have seen my garden after the last time they came."

"Ah!" Moon had been accidently pushed into the wall of a hut by a rushed villager causing her to fall backward as her shadow reached up to catch her. Her blue eyes were wide in shock, still not believing that she could perform such magic. "Oh um thank you." The black figured nodded before sinking back into the copy-cat form it always takes when not needed. A few of the sun folk stared in wide eyed amazement as Moon quickly behind her friends hiding herself from the stares.

It had been the same with some of the wolfriders as well. Strongbow mostly. He still didn't trust her, and made sure to keep an eye on her when he was near. She closed her eyes, a delicate hand over her racing heart as she tried to calm it. She had no idea why it was pounding but it raced wildly like the beating of prey as it tries to out run its attacker.

After Skywise made sure she was alright Cutter looked at the villagers in shock. "What? You mean this has happened before?"

" Once in a great while. It was Rayek who first journeyed to the canyon, alone, and on foot. And only he, with his powers has been able to capture and tame the few beasts you see hear." Sun-Toucher stood behind the elves speaking to Cutter. "They have proved to be very useful, but when the entire herd is driven to flee, there is nothing we can do but to get out of there way."

"So you're going to let them come in and destroy your houses and tear up your food plants, and you won't try to stop them?"

"What do _you_ suggest wolf rider? A net?" Leetah stood on an out cropping of rock at the entrance of the cave, her voice almost affectionate and Cutter looked at her in wonder.

"Sun-Toucher, Leetah, I might be able to keep them out. The shadows can become solid. I could place one in the place where the zwoots would be coming in." Moon stepped forward while biting her lip.

Skywise placed a hand on her shoulder speaking softly. "Moon, you just learned you can even shape the shadows. We don't know how long you can even hold their shape. We can't just rely on a barrier."

"Skywise is right, Moon." He noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks from her embarrassment. "Sorrow's-End is our home too. We wolf riders fight to protect our territory! We'll turn the herd before it reaches the village, and have fresh meat tonight as well!" The wolfriders howled calling their wolves.

"Here they come!" Pike pointed at a cliff face were the pack was making their way to their companions. Among them were Starchaser and Dreamer which caused Moon to shake her head when she saw them.

"I'm sorry my friends, but you will not be joining us on this hunt." Dreamer whined loudly as Starchaser stared into her friend's eyes. "Starchaser head into the caves, protect your pup. He can join us on the next hunt." Dreamer's ears and tail dropped as his mother led him away as the sun folk quickened their retreat into the caves.

"Look! I found ropes in one of the huts! Now we can catch the beasts as well as turn them!" Dewshine ran towards the wolfriders excitedly.

"Dewshine, you're not going with them, are you?" Leetah watched the young elf in shock and horror as the blonde stared at her.

"Of course!"

"But it's not a maiden's place to-"

"What? Why not?" Dewshine watched her over her shoulder as she slowly walked away listening for the other's answer and hearing her stutter. Dewshine shook her head. "Shame on you Leetah. Don't you known your own mind about _anything?_" She quickly made her way back to her tribe handing out the ropes.

Before the riders left they received colorful head wrappings from the villagers and ShenShen spoke to Dart.

"Here you must put this on." Skywise handed a blue scarf to Cutter. "It's from Leetah. She said you're hot-headed enough as it is." He winked before walking away wrapping a red scarf around his own head.

The sounds of pounding hooves grew louder as the wolfrider's positioned themselves in the shadows of a gigantic mass of rock known as the bridge of memory. "Lets run at them now cousin!" Dewshine whispered eagerly.

"No, the wolves aren't made to run far in this heat. We will let them come to us." It wasn't long until the zwoots were able to be seen, their eyes wild and mouths practically frothing.

"Ready, go!" They rushed forward spears, swords, and bows at the ready while others were twirling ropes in the air waiting for the right moment to throw them. The wolves scattered at the last moment to run alongside the charging beasts. The wolfriders stabbed the beasts and the stampede turned. All care left Moon as she raced beside a zwoot as large as a hut, completely consumed in the thrill of the hunt and riding Shadowbringer once again. She and her friend dodged the pounding hooves as they ran laughing in joy.

*Come on! We'll drive them through the gap in the rocks up ahead. It leads to a dead end.*

*We saved the village now the hunt can begin* Strongbow smirk could be heard through his sending. The sun folk watched astonished to see that the zwoots passed by the village as they learned that certain events need not always been accepted.

Cutter, Pike, and Skywise left the pack to bring a large zwoot back to the village so Savah could tame him. Moon raced underneath a zwoot slashing at its underbelly as the zwoot kicked out in retaliation sending her and Shadowbringer flying as her sword flew out of her grasp.

"Moon!" Skywise rushed forward.

"I'm fine!" Starchaser appeared rushing past the startled wolves trying to drag her mate out of the way of the enraged zwoot. The beast rushed towards Moon as Skywise ran forward with wide eyes. Moon growled loudly as she threw her arm out and a shadow jumped up forming a large spear in her grasp. She propped it against a rock behind her and the zwoot ran into it, stabbing itself on the point and falling over. Skywise jumped off Starjumper as he reached where Moon had just been standing.

"Moon!" The dust in the air clouded his vision and he made his way forward by listening to Moon coughing. "Are you ok?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the ground as the shadow melted back onto the ground.

"I'm fine" Moon made out between coughs. "Where's Shadowbringer?" She looked around as Skywise pulled her out of the dust so they could see any oncoming beasts.

"He's fine, Starchaser dragged him to the village. Moon that was amazing!" He pulled her into a tight hug burying his nose in her hair. "Don't worry me like that again." He whispered so softly that Moon almost didn't hear him and she hugged him back.

"I won't."

"Scouter!" They both turned to Dewshine's cry to see her jumping off her mount to cut the ropes that held Scouter. The zwoot batted her away and she landed her head hitting a rock.

"No, Skywise. She'll be killed! Do you trust me?" At Skywise's nod she bolted towards the fallen elf seeing Leetah farther away doing the same. They shared a look before she returned her gaze on her friend. She dove covering Dewshine's body as the beast stood on it's hind legs getting ready to fall on them.

*Moon are you insane?* He watched running with Starjumper as Moon and Dewshine disappeared into a shadow as the beast stomped where they had been just moments before. An arrow embedded itself into it's skull and it collapsed onto it's side as Moon reappeared with Dewshine in her arms as she handed her to Leetah as Cutter walked over.

"Little cousin." Leetah turned accusing eyes on Treestump and Cutter before marching back into the village to heal the girl in her arms. Cutter and Treestump both looked at Moon in relief, Treestump close to tears.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but thank you."

Moon smiled at the two wolfriders before her as Skywise jumped off of his wolf. "She could die from a blow like that. Leetah _please _help her. I know I've disappointed you in many ways.. But I'll do _anything _even go far away forever if you'll-"

"I don't care what you do! Just let me do my work." Leetah snapped as she made her way to her hut.

"I thought you said you'd never worry me like that again." Skywise looked at Moon, his gray eyes filled with worry and fear.

"You said you trusted me. I wasn't sure if Leetah would make it, we were closer. I'm sorry for making you worry." She smiled at him softly before making her way to Shadowbringer and Starchaser. Shadowbringer wheezed as he breathed and he stood shakily. She wrapped a long strip of cloth tightly around his ribs and looked at him sternly. *You will not hunt for a few moons my friend.* The black wolf licked her cheek before walking back into the caves with his mate.

"Where'd the sky go?" Dewshine looked up to see her father and Scouter.

"You're in Leetah's hut, pretty cub. She healed you."

"How can we thank you?" Scouter turned to the tired healer.

"No need. Her hurt was not as great as I had feared thank the high ones." Leetah gazed at the two lover's longingly. "Where is Cutter?"

"He's gone." Skywise stood at the entrance, arms crossed as he glared at the healer.

"What?" Leetah ran to the entrance pushing the beaded curtain aside. "Oh that foolish, infuriating, barbarian! He misunderstands _everything!_"

"Does he? You've pretty much made it clear you don't care if he stays _or _goes."

"You star-gazing oaf!" Moon covered her mouth to hide her laughs from where she sat. "You're just as thick witted as he is! Out of my way!" She shoved Skywise aside as she made her way to Cutter leaving Skywise behind smiling knowingly.

The next night the two tribes celebrate Cutter's and Leetah's union. For once Moon doesn't shy away from the activities and is instead dancing with some others, her silver hair swirling about her.

Once the moons were finally in the sky Moon walked out of the dancing area and Nightfall, Dewshine, and Dart grabbed Cutter and Leetah to show them their surprise. "Here they are!" Dart called out pulling on Leetah's dress. All the of the wolfriders stood closely together hiding what was behind them.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm almost afraid to guess." Cutter chuckled.

"Well don't just stand there cubs, Show 'em!" Treestump called out as all the wolfriders smiled. They moved aside and Cutter howled in delight.

"Dreamberries! How did you ever?"

"It's all Redlance's doing."

"You grand son of a tree shaper! I _knew _your powers would show up someday! But I thought they didn't grow in the desert."

"They don't. But Pike stuck some seeds in his belt pouch." Redlance laughed.

"Pike with the forest burning down around his ears, he couldn't forget his one true love. Where is he anyway?"

"He's just making sure the berries are ripe enough." Moon laughed looking at the dream berry bush.

The celebration finally ended Moon stood on the bridge of memory letting the wind play with her hair. Moonshade and Strongbow sat together with Dart on a hill that over looked the wolves, Pike was still under the dream berry bush, Cutter and Leetah slept in their hut, Skywise was with some girls on a hill feeding them dreamberries on a branch and the rest of the wolfriders slept in the caves.

Moon sighed softly as she gazed at the stars overhead. 'It seems like the next few moons will be interesting.'


	9. Chapter 9

Moon rested at the base of the Bridge of Destiny watching the stars slowly drift across the sky overhead. It had become a ritual sine she had begun living here with the wolfriders. She would rest against the boulders gazing at the stars and just think.

She smiled as she remembered first joining the pack and how her life has changed since she started living with them. They had become her family since the day they had saved her from the humans. Shadowbringer padded up and lay beside her as she started petting his coat. Dreamer was probably hunting with Starchaser and the rest of the pack wolves.

A few summers ago they had a new addition to the wolfriders when Leetah had given birth to her cubs. They were twins, a boy and a girl. Their son had blonde hair which gave him the name Suntop, where their daughter Ember had fiery locks. They both had their fathers' eyes.

She remembered that day well. The whole village was betting on the gender and was in shock when Cutter came out with two bundles in his arms instead of one. That night the village celebrated as the new family sat near Savah with brilliant smiles.

After the birth of his cubs Cutter started teaching Leetah how to fight, so if the time ever came she could protect their cubs. She caught on fast and she now kept a dagger in one of her boots.

Moon stood quickly as the shadows whispered warnings bringing her out of her thoughts. She howled to alert the Wolfriders within the village and at the same time received a sending from Strongbow about approaching humans. She growled in anger as she jumped onto her wolf friends' back and raced to his location.

She was the first to arrive and she jumped off of Shadowbringers' back her lips curled in a snarl and eyes darkened in rage as her dagger flashed in the light of the moon. She stood by Darts' side as she glared at the four humans before her a growl making its way out of her throat as Dart and his father looked at her in shock. They had never seen her act so violent.

The rest of the wolfriders started to appear as Cutter stalked through them walking to the edge of the rocks looking down at the three below fury marring his features. Skywise walked up to Moon and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. Her growling stopped as she quickly glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before returning her gaze to what she figured could be her prey.

The wolves had surrounded the humans as the mother held her child close. One of the males stopped in his tracks startled while the elder on a a creature that looked like a zwoot started rocking. One started walking forward again as Pike readied his spear. "Don't move five-fingers." He once again halted as he looked above him.

*_What are we waiting for? They __**must**__ be killed.*_ For once Moon agreed with the silent elf.

One-eye stilled the archers hand as his own weapon was at the ready. "Cutter is still chief; we will wait for his word."

The mother with the cub started moaning in fear clutching her child closer to her weakened body. Woodlock shook with anger as he pointed at finger at the five fingers below them. "Kill the stinking round eared filth. Let them rot in the sun. Let their bones lie like jewels on the breast of the desert. Kill them!" His words dripped with malice as he stared the intruders down.

Strongbow readied his bow once more. *_Say the word Cutter. My bow is ready.* _

"Before you die, say if any more come this way." He spoke in the humans tongue so they could understand and the male shook his head.

"We are all that you see. No one else follows." His wife stepped to his side, child in her arms.

"Please, let us go. What harm have we done you?" Cutter threw back his head as he laughed sharply.

"What **harm**? We Demons have long memories. For countless seasons you have tried to destroy us with your traps, poisons, slings and then fire. You have killed many of our kin just because you fear us." His eyes hardened as he continued. "We thought we were finally rid of you when we crossed the burning waste and yet here you still follow. Let you go? I'd sooner let my cub play with a wounded bear."

The husband started speaking trying to reason when his wife cut him off begging him not to anger the elves any further. "Pike, Strongbow, we need one more."

"I am ready brother." Moon stepped forward as Nightfall handed her a bow and her quiver."

"I am as well. There are four humans, let me deal with one as well." Everyone looked in surprise as Woodlock offered. "I can death with death as easily as anyone of you, when there's a good reason." Cutter nodded uneasily not liking Woodlock unnatural bloodlust.

The elves took aim and were about to fire. "Wait!" Redlance stepped forward. Moon looked back at him curiously as Cutter questioned him.

"I want to hear what the humans have to say. I have that right. Don't think it doesn't sicken me to look at them; to remember what their kind once did to me. I kept asking why, so let them speak now, let them answer why." The humans below were grateful to have a few more minutes as the elves spoke.

"I was with you Redlance, when the humans had us tied to that rock thrusting fire at our backs and laughing as they heard us try not to scream." Moon looked over at the redhead as she spoke her bow never lowering. "But I for one do not care for an answer. These filth before us were ones that were laughing at our suffering. I'd rather see them suffer and die as we had rather than let them speak and explain themselves." Already the shadows were quivering hearing her speak. They fed on her anger as she unconsciously spread her powers out. The humans quaked in fear as they saw the "demoness'" magic start to glide towards them.

Redlance and Cutter looked at her in shock as Skywise walked over and looked at her sorrow reflected in his gaze. "Calm yourself love-mate before you release the shadows upon them." Moon looked behind him to see the shadows coiling around themselves like snakes before looking into his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath. Instantly the shadows stilled before receding back to their original locations as the humans let out a sigh of relief. Once again the male started speaking and Cutter turned his sharp eyes on him.

They spoke as Moon tried keeping her anger under check as Woodlocks' just grew and grew. "Cutter we've waited too long. Give the command!" Redlance rested a gentle hand on his friends arm.

"What has happened to you life-bearer? Coming from you words of death are foul. Do what you have to my friend, but kill the young human first. I want to see if you can." He walked away as he left Woodlock to his thoughts.

The normally gentle elf raised his bow and took aim and then released the arrow. It flew over the whelps' ear; a few strands of hair fell to the ground as he looked away in shame. "I promised Rainsong that we'd never see humans again-that our cubs would grow up without fear."

The elder suddenly moaned in pain as he fell off his horse dead. The child ran over to his parents as his eyes widened in surprise. Cutter growled to himself as he looked away. "Go! Let the dead one lie there as warning to any others. Leave the desert, if you or others ever set foot here again we will kill you onsite." The humans quickly started walking away setting the child on the horses back.

"Cutter, why?" Moon looked at her chief, her brother, with anger.

*_You let them go! They were helpless at our feet and you let them go! Bearclaw would have cut out their hearts and fed them to the wolves.* _Strongbow leaped at Cutter challenging him to a battle of wills; and as quickly as it started it was over.

"Listen I know you want revenge on all humans. I do too. But there are too many of them and they are scattered everywhere you herd them. Do you want to just stand on top of this rock for the rest of your life waiting until someone shows? These were only the first we have seen."

The wolfriders slowly started to break up heading back towards their dens. Strongbow and Pike were the only two not leaving, instead opting to keep vigil instead the humans for some reason decided to return. Cutter headed towards Savahs' hut meeting up with Leetah and his cubs on the way.

Skywise and Moon walked to their cave in silence. Right before they walked in Skywise scooped his love-mate into his arms laughing as she playfully hit him to let her go as he carried her inside. The elves still outside their dens smiled and rolled their eyes at the couple's antics before heading to their own furs for the night.

Moon was leaning against Skywise as he sat propped against the wall. He held his love-mate to his chest as their wolves slept next to their bodies. "Are you alright? I know how hard it must have been for you to see the humans after what they have done." Moon nodded while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll be ok." She snuggled closer inhaling his unique scent before falling into a deep dreamless sleep. Skywise shifted slowly while moving the wolves out of the way of his legs as he scooted down under the furs keeping Moon against his chest. He ran a hand through her long hair before he followed her into the realm of dreams.


End file.
